Chink in the armor
by Lbug84
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are students at NYU in modern day NYC. Theyre also tributes in the 74th Hunger Games in Panem. My first fanfic. Inspired by Coraline, The Jacket, The Twilight Zone, Sliding Doors, Sliders, Narnia, etc. AU Modern Supernatural College, rated for language & lemons. Reviews are love.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the hunger games. I just play with the characters.**

She's lived in the city her entire life. The island is so densely populated with all walks of life, it gives the illusion of worldliness. One could live a lifetime, never leave, and feel as though they've traveled the world. Katniss steps off the M8, and walks past her favorite bagel shop and onto "campus." Not that there's anything separating campus from the rest of the city. NYU blends in, only small purple flags designating otherwise regular office buildings as collegiate property. Her braid hangs over her right shoulder as she approaches Silver Hall. She lets out a sigh as she considers her class. A World Cultures history class isn't high up on her list of interests. She lives in a microcosm of the world. In NYC, she's exposed to as much or as little of other cultures as she pleases. If it weren't a requirement, she would simply abstain and focus on her science coursework. The graduate research programs at NYU, Columbia, and Rockefeller are competitive. She would rather pick up extra hours working at the lab than take a history class. She could use the extra cash too.

Professor Abarnathy is entertaining enough, she supposes. She sits in the fourth row of class - not in the front with the brown nosers and not in back with the slackers. She usually finds herself alone in the middle of class, which suits her just fine. She's there to learn, even if it's not the subject matter of her choosing. She picks up the faint smell of cinnamon and dill as the lecture progresses. Glancing to her left, she notices that the seat 4 down from hers is occupied. She sees the sneakers, white and blue, and turns her head further as her eyes roam up the figure. Faded blue jeans, white t shirt, and -oh a smile. She returns a nervous smile and turns her attention back to the professor. Going over the syllabus is standard protocol for the first day of class. Looks like there's a cooperative project due at the end of the semester. Great. She hates group projects. But they're a part of learning too so she sucks it up, even though she expects to do all the work herself.

"Wanna study China?"

The voice is warm, the words short, and the accent familiar. Another New Yorker.

"Sure." she answers without even looking to see who's asking. What does it matter? She'll work with whoever.

"Great. Do you have bump?"

"Yeah." She retrieves her iphone from her desk and opens up the app. She smiles politely as she she holds out her phone with her left hand while continuing to copy notes from the board with her right. A minute later she's exchanged her information with her new history partner, and sill hasn't made eye contact with him.

She pulls her phone back to save the contact info. Peeta Mellark, she mouths as she reads the name to herself. There's the usual info, phone number, 2 Email addresses (a NYU and a gmail) and a thumbnail photo that looks like a painting of some sort. Great. An art major she assumes as she purses her lips and raises her eyebrows. She herself has sent her phone number and only her NYU email. Her photo is a picture of a katniss plant. She puts the phone on her desk above her notebook and is almost finished copying from the board when she receives a new text message. It's from Peeta. He's awfully eager.

PEETA MELLARK

nice katniss, katniss

She turns to the left and sees him smiling at her. And she makes eye contact. His eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue she's ever seen. She smiles back showing more gum than she usually does at first.

Professor Abarnathy dismisses class. She gathers her things and walks out of the classroom. As she passes her professor, she can't help but notice the smell of alcohol coming off him. Another drunk professor. Oh well. Last time she had one of those, he accidentally gave her an A for the class (where shed clearly earned only a B+). She could deal with a drunk. But the smell still offends, and so when she instinctively brings her fingertips to her nose, she hears a giggle behind her.

"That's not going to get you any extra credit. Just breathe through your mouth." he says just above a whisper. She didn't realize he was so close to her.

When they get to the elevator, and she's sure she's out of Abernathy's earshot, she laughs under her breath. She's not alone. Peeta's laughing too.

"Which dorm are you in? Can I walk you to the shuttle?"

She smiles. Again.

"You can walk me to the bus. I don't dorm."

"Too cool for school, huh?"

"Something like that. You're Mellark, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Any relation to that family with the bakery on bleeker?"

He narrows his eyes at her in fascination. "Yeah. That's my Parents' place. You been?" He stared into her grey eyes, as if almost finding something.

She nods. "Once or twice."

It was more than once or twice. And he knew it too. He remembers a day a long time ago, when he was helping out. It was raining and a girl came in to escape the downpour. Mrs. Mellark insisted that she make a purchase or get out. She glanced outside and decided to buy a simple iced sugar cookie, which cost $1.50. She handed over 2 dollar bills and completed her transaction. She sat at the table and picked at her cookie while watching the rain waiting for it to let up. Mrs. Mellark told Peeta to keep an eye on the girl, while she retrieved something from the back. Peeta noticed the tiny bites the girl was taking.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it? I made it myself."

"It's good. It's just that I was supposed to buy bread with my money on my way home from school. I wanted to make a nice meal for my parents. Guess soup and half a cookie will have to do."

Peeta looked into her grey eyes and felt his heart beat hard in his chest. He took a loaf of raisin and nut bread, wrapped it up, and walked over to the girl.

"Here. Tell your family to enjoy it."

"Oh no, I didn't mean-"

"It's a day old anyway." It wasn't. He'd baked it fresh that day himself. "Look the rains let up too. Just take it." He smiled at her.

She nodded as she accepted this gift. She walked out of the bakery glancing over her shoulder one more time.

Peeta stiffened as he heard his mother's voice from behind.

"That's coming out of your pay." she said. He relaxed and smiled. "I know, mom." He rubbed the back of his neck and continued, "She was pretty." Mrs. Mellark shook her head at her youngest boy and a curled her lips into a smile. "You're a sucker for a pretty face, kid."

He shrugs. "Just like dad."

They laughed together as the rain picked back up.

Later that evening, Peeta dreamed of the bakery. It's was raining, just as it was earlier in the day, and he noticed those same grey eyes that made his heart beat fast outside again. Except this time, the girl they belonged to was poor and rummaging through their trash. He burned two loaves of raisin nut bread and tossed them out to the girl in the rain. He heard his mother's voice, for some reason a more sinister sound than he's experienced, yell and call him a number of awful things. His mother's hand was above him bringing a rolling pin down toward his face. As he braced for the impact, he woke in a cold sweat paralyzed with terror. What the hell? His mother has never spoken to him like that. She's certainly never hit him before. As his breathing evened out and he nodded back off, he couldn't help but notice what looks like a small square of wavy air in the corner of his room. It was as if looking through gas or steam. He thankfully fell back into a dreamless slumber.

The next day when he woke, the square of wavy air was gone. He prepared for his shift at the bakery. In the afternoon, the girl returned. She purchased a single sugar cookie and peeked around the bakery looking for the boy. She made a habit of passing by 2 or 3 times a week after school. Sometimes she saw him and they exchanged shy smiles. Other times she simply made her purchase and thanked Mrs. Mellark. Mrs. Mellark was often short, but polite enough. It's her business after all and she wasn't going out of her way for a customer making such a small purchase. A short time later, the girl stopped coming in all together. Mrs. Mellark hardly noticed, but Peeta did.

"It was you, wasn't it?" he breathed.

Katniss furrowed her brow then it dawned on her. "You're the boy with the bread?"

Peeta nodded. "Small World."

But they're in the city. And the city isn't the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

Katniss and Peeta walk holding hands though washington square park. They've been seeing each other for a few months, since they shared a history class together last semester. They aced their group project and have been nearly inseparable since. Its an unseasonably warm March day and they've decided to walk back to her place to get some studying done. They don't have any classes together so they settle for parallel play. They walk into her building and pass Gale from 2B, her neighbor. He's a recent NYU grad, and he's working on his first novel, so he's around most of the day and he usually brings up her mail with his. She doesn't know much about him, beyond their short interactions. He's not from the city, she gathers. Why would he want to know his neighbors if he were? When she and Peeta walk into her tiny 2 bedroom in the east village, they notice Prim is sitting on the couch doing her homework. She's in her last year of high school, and is looking forward to her graduation, which will be a relief to Katniss. When their parent's passed a few years ago, she became Prim's legal guardian. She and Prim were close, but with Katniss in charge, their dynamic changed. Katniss is looking forward to not needing to play parent anymore, so they can get back to being sisters. Peeta pours himself a glass of water and motions for Katniss to follow him into her room. "Hey Ducky, holler if you need me." Katniss calls over her shoulder as she follows him. "I won't for at least a half hour" she calls back.

Their books lie ignored in a pile on the floor. They desperately strip off as much clothing as they can and manage to get down to their under garments before falling together onto the bed. Peeta is on his back, propped up by his elbows and Katniss is straddling him. She leans forward pressing their chests together and his hands cup her jaw. His tongue darts out to lick her bottom lip. Her lips part and he slides his tongue into her, swirling, licking, and gently nipping at her. Their kiss deepens and they hunger to be closer. She grinds her hips into his and he let's out a low moan. He runs his hands down the sides of her body and moves her underwear aside.

"Do you like when I touch you, Katniss?" he says as he lightly drags a finger over her wet folds.

"You know I do" she replies barely above a whisper.

"You're so warm. And wet. Tell me what you want."

"I want you... Inside me..."

"Like this?" he slips his index finger into her. His thumb makes small circles around her nub.

"mmmmm" She sits back and looks down to watch as he fingers her. Her hands are on his shoulders. He leans forward and kisses the valley in between her breasts. Her hands slide down his chest and she strokes the bulge under his boxer briefs.

"Is that all you want, Katniss."

"No..."

"What more then?"

"I want this" she squeezes his bulge "inside me."

"Yes, Ma'am."

She shifts her weight onto her knees still straddling him as he lifts his hips and removes his boxer briefs. He holds her underwear to the side as she grips his hot flesh tightly in her hand and lowers herself onto him. They both sigh in relief as he disappears inside of her. She raises her hips and leans forward and together they find a rhythm, moving slowly at first. "Awww, fuck you feel good" he moans into her hair. She may be on top, but it's clear that he's in control. "Faster" she begs, and he's happy to oblige. "Harder" she moans and he's nearing his peak. She's lost in the feeling of him sliding in and out of her, and a familiar sensation in her lower abdomen builds up. "Don't...Stop... ah...Yes..." she cries in between thrusts, her underwear providing some much appreciated friction for both of them. "Kat... I'm...there.." he replies. He bites his bottom lip and forces himself to wait for her. She tenses as he thrusts once more at a slightly lower angle and her walls contract around him. He follows immediately after, spilling into her, relieved that he held out for her.

"Keep that shit down," Prim calls from the living room. They can't help but laugh.

They lay together, Katniss tracing small designs on his chest, Peeta lightly stroking her hair. Peeta wonders aloud "Have you ever been to the Bronx zoo?" Not interested in bridges and tunnels, Katniss honestly answers "No...that was random."

He chuckles. "I was just thinking how I've lived in the city my whole life and never done the touristy stuff."

"That's cus it's for tourists. It's all stupid and overpriced. We know the real New York."

"Maybe. But there's so much to do here. I don't think I do nearly enough of it."

They find that neither of them have done much that the Frommer's would suggest. Katniss had been to the Empire State Building once, but it was a school trip. Peeta had been to all of the art museums, but he never paid. "It's a suggested donation, and I suggest they can have all the change in my left pocket" he rationalized. They have never been to the statue of liberty and neither of them can remember the last time they even set foot in Brooklyn or Queens. "We're going to the zoo, then" she says with an authority Peeta has grown to love. "Tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am" Peeta replies.

The D train is on the other side of town. Already Katniss thinks this is a mission. They pack a small orange backpack with water, some beef jerky and nuts to snack on, and Katniss doesn't bother to clean out a few things that have collected in the bottom of the bag like a tube of neosporin, a lighter, and a 5 in 1 cutting tool she got for free over the Internet. Should be enough to get them through an outing at the zoo without having to spend $5 on a bottle of water, since theyll only be gone a few hours. They wait at the front of the platform and notice a few other people waiting with them. A blonde chick with big boobs, a teenaged boy fiddling with a crude looking robot, a young muscly guy accompanied by a small thin girl that reminds her of Prim at that age. The train arrives and they all pile in. Katniss and Peeta sit in the middle of the car. They turn their attention toward each other, and politely ignore the other riders. By the time they get up to 145th street, the car has mostly cleared out, leaving about 25 people she'd guess. Everyone is seated and looking around at each other. Strange for subway ride. She glances to the ceiling and notices a small square of wavy looking air in the corner. As she opens her mouth to point it out to Peeta, he snakes his hand around her neck and pulls her into a kiss. Though they kiss all the time, there's noticeably more passion behind this one. He's eager, excited and... Hungry. She closes her eyes as he deepens their kiss. She hears a whooshing sound and she swears the air has gotten cleaner and easier to breathe. The distant sound of a breeze forces her to open her eyes and she breaks the kiss. She takes in her surroundings. The fluorescent lights of the train are gone and its dark, almost too dark to make out whats going on. The there's a faint dripping noise echoing in the background. She's sitting on the ground next to Peeta, who looks equally stunned by their sudden placement.

"Is this... a cave?" she asks sheepishly. She knows it's not possible.


	3. Chapter 3

***I still own nothing***

"What the hell is going on here?" Katniss stands. "Ow..." she winces. There's a cut on her head above her eyebrow. It's healing but it still stings. "Where are we? What happened?" she smacks the side of her head. "My left ear is ringing. Oh my god."

Peeta stands too, equally confused. He groans. "unnghhh" he looks down at his leg and finds a wound. Also healing. Also painful. "um.. I don't know...are we in the zoo?"

"The zoo? What? We were just on the train. How'd we get in the fucking zoo, Peeta?"

"I don't know. I remember the train too. I kissed you. Then...nothing. Until now."

"WHY THE FUCK ARE WE IN A CAVE?"

"Shhh. Katniss. There could be bears or something."

None of Panem is privy to the sounds going on in the cave. The gamemeakers are listening though, unbeknownst to our heroes. And since Katniss and Peeta wake up from a lovers embrace and erupt into an argument, the camera is taken off them and put onto Cato, who has just finished dressing in his new suit of armor. Seneca decides Katniss and Peeta have taken too many blows to the head, and that it would be best to end the games soon. They drain the water from the river...

"Bears?!" she whispers... " Why are we in a cave of bears!?" she panics.

"I don't know. I don't know what's happening. Umm. Check your bag. See if theres a ticket or something. Maybe we fell in..."

"Both of us? In the middle of the day."

"I don't know!"

She picks up the small orange backpack and fishes around the contents. She finds a water bottle, nearly empty, iodine tablets, what looks like neosproin but its in a little metal container, some nuts and her 5 in 1 tool, which is covered with dried blood. She drops the metal onto the ground. "Eeew! What the hell is that?" Peeta picks up the tool, notices the blood and mouths "oh my god."

"We have to get out of this cave."

He peers over to the mouth of the cave and steps outside. It's a wooded area. Theres what looks like was once a stream and trees in the distance. He can hear song birds. They whistle. No pigeon cooing noises. This is not the city. This is not the zoo. He hurries back inside.

"Okay, Kat. I don't want to freak you out, but we are NOT in the zoo."

She blinks once. Twice. "...go on."

"We seem to be in the woods. I'm not sure how we got here, but I think it's best we go now. We both have injuries. We need help."

"Peeta, could we be hiding here?

"From what?"

"Maybe a who?"

Silence.

They look around the cave. No sign of animals. They find an empty syringe, and empty dishes, a sleeping bag. "Well, it looks like we've been at home for a while" she says. He sniffs the air "It recently rained." She finds a bow "is this mine?"

"I wouldn't know what to do with that. Can you shoot?"

"Yeah, actually. Varsity in high school, remember? Um. Do you feel well enough to walk? Your leg..."

"Yeah I'm good. My arm is sore too. Maybe the medicine was mine?"

"I'm kind of sore all over now that you mention in. Are these-" she touches her neck - "bee stings?"

"I have some of those too. Ugh. How's your ear?"

She notices the dried blood on her left side, making her hair sticky."Not good. We're filthy Peeta." She takes a swig of water and hands him the canteen. "And low on drinking water."

After a few more minutes of assessing their impossible situation. Stuck in the woods, dirty, injured, no water, no cell phone (really?), they decide to venture out. They walk along what used to be a water bed - its damp, like the water was recently displaced, and through the trees until they take sight of a lake. They're city kids, but they have sense enough to use the iodine tablets before drinking it down. They sit, confused long enough that they let their guard down a bit. The orange backpack is on the ground and Katniss sits with her feet in the water, rebraiding her hair.

The sound comes so suddenly, they barely have time to react. Growling in the distance. A figure appears. He's running toward them, with a knife in his hand. Katniss has her shoes on, her bow in hand, and she takes aim at the man. "Drop it, Fucker! I'll shoot!" she yells. Peeta stands next to her, his eyes wide. "Shit. Kat, he was on the train!" Katniss aims at his chest. "I don't have a choice here..." She let's her arrow fly. It bounces off of him, as though he is impenetrable. He gets closer and she reloads her bow - she notices she's dangerously low on ammo. The man passes them and they realize he's being chased. By wolves.

Huge wolves.

The take off after him. Katniss sprints almost leaving Peeta behind. They reach a meadow with a large golden structure in the middle. They try to climb it but it's hot to the touch. The wolves are getting closer though, and they know the heat of the metal will do less damage. So they brave it.

As soon as they reach the top, A fist connects with Peeta's face. Katniss slashes at him with an arrow. He reaches around and grabs Peeta, effectively pulling him into a head lock. Peeta's eyes lock on hers. She nods. In one motion,

Peeta slashes the man's hand with the knife side of the 5 in 1 tool and ducks. Katniss releases an arrow into his neck. He falls off the structure, dead.

A wolf leaps onto the tail end of the structure, and grabs a hold of Peeta's leg. She sends her last arrow into it's paw in an effort to save him, but it's too late. Another wolf appears and soon hovers over Katniss. It growls and lunges at her. She feels it's teeth sink into her neck and she sees Peeta pulled over the side by his leg.

"NO!" Katniss wakes with a start. She blinks and tries to figure out where she is. A white room. She smells antiseptic. A hospital. She's in a hospital. Where the hell is Peeta?

Prim walks into the room. "Oh my god! You're awake!"

"Yeah. What's going on here?"

"You've been asleep."

"How long?" the ringing in her ear has lessened. She can make out most of what Prim is saying.

Prim sighs. "3 days. We were so worried. Peeta is-"

"Peeta?! How's Peeta?"

"He's recovering too. He's two floors up."

"I have to see him." She stands. She shouldn't have. She's on the floor in two seconds. Prim is by her side and helps her back to bed. "I'll get him for you. Just wait."

"Thanks Ducky."

Prim pops outside of the room and alerts the doctors to Katniss's waking and asks them when Peeta can visit. Once they see her, and clear her, he can come back down, as long as his doctors agree. Prim return to Katniss, who has been sitting in silence since she left.

"What happened?"

"Um. An accident. On the train. The entire car was crushed. You and Peeta were the only ones who made it."

"Only ones?" She remembers. The little girl who reminded her of Prim. "How many?"

"22. Dead. Some injuries in the second car, but only casualties in the first."

"We didn't make it to the zoo?"

"The zoo? No. You didn't even make it to the bronx, Kat."

Doctors come and run a series of examinations on her. Some simple, some more uncomfortable. She's barely present for it in her mind. She's still trying to figure out just what happened. She asks about her bee stings. They look over her chart and say she hasn't been treated for any. After an hour or so, they ask if she's up to seeing any visitors. Peeta and Prim cannot wait to come in.

Peeta enters in a wheelchair, his left leg damaged below the knee. "That's where that mutt grabbed him" she thinks to herself. She meets his eyes and he nods. He makes sure no one can see as he reaches behind his back inside the chair. He retrieves an object and extends his hand to her.

The 5 in 1 tool. Still covered with blood.


	4. Alternative Direction

**Chink in the armor - alternative**

**Hello! So I wrote this a couple of months ago. It's the original direction chink in the armor was going to take, but then I stopped writing and went in a different direction, because it was taking forever to get to the quarter quell. But rereading it again today, I kinda liked it. I figured I'd post it and get some feedback from you. It splits after the third chapter of Chink, but I'm posting it all for continuity. Everyone's obviously going to be OOC since they're from New York and not Panem. It's more Narnia-ish and Coraline-esque for sure and its corny as hell, but I enjoyed writing it. It's supernatural so there a fair amount of suspense of disbelief you'll have to do. But... Well, enough disclaimers... Read it and let me know what you think.**

****I do not own the hunger games. I just play with the characters.****

She's lived in the city her entire life. The island is so densely populated with all walks of life, it gives the illusion of worldliness. One could live a lifetime, never leave, and feel as though they've traveled the world. Katniss steps off the M8, and walks past her favorite bagel shop and onto "campus." Not that there's anything separating campus from the rest of the city. NYU blends in, only small purple flags designating otherwise regular office buildings as collegiate property. Her braid hangs over her right shoulder as she approaches Silver Hall. She lets out a sigh as she considers her class. A World Cultures history class isn't high up on her list of interests. She lives in a microcosm of the world. In NYC, she's exposed to as much or as little of other cultures as she pleases. If it weren't a requirement, she would simply abstain and focus on her science coursework. The graduate research programs at NYU, Columbia, and Rockefeller are competitive. She would rather pick up extra hours working at the lab than take a history class. She could use the extra cash too.

Professor Abarnathy is entertaining enough, she supposes. She sits in the fourth row of class - not in the front with the brown nosers and not in back with the slackers. She usually finds herself alone in the middle of class, which suits her just fine. She's there to learn, even if it's not the subject matter of her choosing. She picks up the faint smell of cinnamon and dill as the lecture progresses. Glancing to her left, she notices that the seat 4 down from hers is occupied. She sees the sneakers, white and blue, and turns her head further as her eyes roam up the figure. Faded blue jeans, white t shirt, and -oh a smile. She returns a nervous smile and turns her attention back to the professor. Going over the syllabus is standard protocol for the first day of class. Looks like there's a cooperative project due at the end of the semester. Great. She hates group projects. But they're a part of learning too so she sucks it up, even though she expects to do all the work herself.

"Wanna study China?"

The voice is warm, the words short, and the accent familiar. Another New Yorker.

"Sure." she answers without even looking to see who's asking. What does it matter? She'll work with whoever.

"Great. Do you have bump?"

"Yeah." She retrieves her iphone from her desk and opens up the app. She smiles politely as she she holds out her phone with her left hand while continuing to copy notes from the board with her right. A minute later she's exchanged her information with her new history partner, and sill hasn't made eye contact with him.

She pulls her phone back to save the contact info. Peeta Mellark, she mouths as she reads the name to herself. There's the usual info, phone number, 2 Email addresses (a NYU and a gmail) and a thumbnail photo that looks like a painting of some sort. Great. An art major she assumes as she purses her lips and raises her eyebrows. She herself has sent her phone number and only her NYU email. Her photo is a picture of a katniss plant. She puts the phone on her desk above her notebook and is almost finished copying from the board when she receives a new text message. It's from Peeta. He's awfully eager.

PEETA MELLARK

nice katniss, katniss

She turns to the left and sees him smiling at her. And she makes eye contact. His eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue she's ever seen. She smiles back showing more gum than she usually does at first.

Professor Abarnathy dismisses class. She gathers her things and walks out of the classroom. As she passes her professor, she can't help but notice the smell of alcohol coming off him. Another drunk professor. Oh well. Last time she had one of those, he accidentally gave her an A for the class (where shed clearly earned only a B+). She could deal with a drunk. But the smell still offends, and so when she instinctively brings her fingertips to her nose, she hears a giggle behind her.

"That's not going to get you any extra credit. Just breathe through your mouth." he says just above a whisper. She didn't realize he was so close to her.

When they get to the elevator, and she's sure she's out of Abernathy's earshot, she laughs under her breath. She's not alone. Peeta's laughing too.

"Which dorm are you in? Can I walk you to the shuttle?"

She smiles. Again.

"You can walk me to the bus. I don't dorm."

"Too cool for school, huh?"

"Something like that. You're Mellark, huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Any relation to that family with the bakery on bleeker?"

He narrows his eyes at her in fascination. "Yeah. That's my Parents' place. You been?" He stared into her grey eyes, as if almost finding something.

She nods. "Once or twice."

It was more than once or twice. And he knew it too. He remembers a day a long time ago, when he was helping out. It was raining and a girl came in to escape the downpour. Mrs. Mellark insisted that she make a purchase or get out. She glanced outside and decided to buy a simple iced sugar cookie, which cost $1.50. She handed over 2 dollar bills and completed her transaction. She sat at the table and picked at her cookie while watching the rain waiting for it to let up. Mrs. Mellark told Peeta to keep an eye on the girl, while she retrieved something from the back. Peeta noticed the tiny bites the girl was taking.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it? I made it myself."

"It's good. It's just that I was supposed to buy bread with my money on my way home from school. I wanted to make a nice meal for my parents. Guess soup and half a cookie will have to do."

Peeta looked into her grey eyes and felt his heart beat hard in his chest. He took a loaf of raisin and nut bread, wrapped it up, and walked over to the girl.

"Here. Tell your family to enjoy it."

"Oh no, I didn't mean-"

"It's a day old anyway." It wasn't. He'd baked it fresh that day himself. "Look the rains let up too. Just take it." He smiled at her.

She nodded as she accepted this gift. She walked out of the bakery glancing over her shoulder one more time.

Peeta stiffened as he heard his mother's voice from behind.

"That's coming out of your pay." she said. He relaxed and smiled. "I know, mom." He rubbed the back of his neck and continued, "She was pretty." Mrs. Mellark shook her head at her youngest boy and a curled her lips into a smile. "You're a sucker for a pretty face, kid."

He shrugs. "Just like dad."

They laughed together as the rain picked back up.

Later that evening, Peeta dreamed of the bakery. It's was raining, just as it was earlier in the day, and he noticed those same grey eyes that made his heart beat fast outside again. Except this time, the girl they belonged to was poor and rummaging through their trash. He burned two loaves of raisin nut bread and tossed them out to the girl in the rain. He heard his mother's voice, for some reason a more sinister sound than he's experienced, yell and call him a number of awful things. His mother's hand was above him bringing a rolling pin down toward his face. As he braced for the impact, he woke in a cold sweat paralyzed with terror. What the hell? His mother has never spoken to him like that. She's certainly never hit him before. As his breathing evened out and he nodded back off, he couldn't help but notice what looks like a small square of wavy air in the corner of his room. It was as if looking through gas or steam. He thankfully fell back into a dreamless slumber.

The next day when he woke, the square of wavy air was gone. He prepared for his shift at the bakery. In the afternoon, the girl returned. She purchased a single sugar cookie and peeked around the bakery looking for the boy. She made a habit of passing by 2 or 3 times a week after school. Sometimes she saw him and they exchanged shy smiles. Other times she simply made her purchase and thanked Mrs. Mellark. Mrs. Mellark was often short, but polite enough. It's her business after all and she wasn't going out of her way for a customer making such a small purchase. A short time later, the girl stopped coming in all together. Mrs. Mellark hardly noticed, but Peeta did.

"It was you, wasn't it?" he breathed.

Katniss furrowed her brow then it dawned on her. "You're the boy with the bread?"

Peeta nodded. "Small World."

But they're in the city. And the city isn't the world.

X

Katniss and Peeta walk holding hands though washington square park. They've been seeing each other for a few months, since they shared a history class together last semester. They aced their group project and have been nearly inseparable since. Its an unseasonably warm March day and they've decided to walk back to her place to get some studying done. They don't have any classes together so they settle for parallel play.

They walk into her building and pass Gale from 2B, her neighbor. He's a recent NYU grad, and he's working on his first novel, so he's around most of the day and he usually brings up her mail with his. She doesn't know much about him, beyond their short interactions. He's not from the city, she gathers. Why would he want to know his neighbors if he were? When she and Peeta walk into her tiny 2 bedroom in the east village, they notice Prim is sitting on the couch doing her homework. She's in her last year of high school, and is looking forward to her graduation, which will be a relief to Katniss. When their parent's passed a few years ago, she became Prim's legal guardian. She and Prim were close, but with Katniss in charge, their dynamic changed. Katniss is looking forward to not needing to play parent anymore, so they can get back to being sisters. Peeta pours himself a glass of water and motions for Katniss to follow him into her room. "Hey Ducky, holler if you need me." Katniss calls over her shoulder as she follows him. "I won't for at least a half hour" she calls back.

Their books lie ignored in a pile on the floor. They desperately strip off as much clothing as they can and manage to get down to their under garments before falling together onto the bed. Peeta is on his back, propped up by his elbows and Katniss is straddling him. She leans forward pressing their chests together and his hands cup her jaw. His tongue darts out to lick her bottom lip. Her lips part and he slides his tongue into her, swirling, licking, and gently nipping at her. Their kiss deepens and they hunger to be closer. She grinds her hips into his and he let's out a low moan. He runs his hands down the sides of her body and moves her underwear aside.

"Do you like when I touch you, Katniss?" he says as he lightly drags a finger over her wet folds.

"You know I do" she replies barely above a whisper.

"You're so warm. And wet. Tell me what you want."

"I want you... Inside me..."

"Like this?" he slips his index finger into her. His thumb makes small circles around her nub.

"mmmmm" She sits back and looks down to watch as he fingers her. Her hands are on his shoulders. He leans forward and kisses the valley in between her breasts. Her hands slide down his chest and she strokes the bulge under his boxer briefs.

"Is that all you want, Katniss."

"No..."

"What more then?"

"I want this" she squeezes his bulge "inside me."

"Yes, Ma'am."

She shifts her weight onto her knees still straddling him as he lifts his hips and removes his boxer briefs. He holds her underwear to the side as she grips his hot flesh tightly in her hand and lowers herself onto him. They both sigh in relief as he disappears inside of her. She raises her hips and leans forward and together they find a rhythm, moving slowly at first. "Awww, fuck you feel good" he moans into her hair. She may be on top, but it's clear that he's in control. "Faster" she begs, and he's happy to oblige. "Harder" she moans and he's nearing his peak. She's lost in the feeling of him sliding in and out of her, and a familiar sensation in her lower abdomen builds up. "Don't...Stop... ah...Yes..." she cries in between thrusts, her underwear providing some much appreciated friction for both of them. "Kat... I'm...there.." he replies. He bites his bottom lip and forces himself to wait for her. She tenses as he thrusts once more at a slightly lower angle and her walls contract around him. He follows immediately after, spilling into her, relieved that he held out for her.

"Keep that shit down," Prim calls from the living room. They can't help but laugh.

They lay together, Katniss tracing small designs on his chest, Peeta lightly stroking her hair. Peeta wonders aloud "Have you ever been to the Bronx zoo?" Not interested in bridges and tunnels, Katniss honestly answers "No...that was random."

He chuckles. "I was just thinking how I've lived in the city my whole life and never done the touristy stuff."

"That's cus it's for tourists. It's all stupid and overpriced. We know the real New York."

"Maybe. But there's so much to do here. I don't think I do nearly enough of it."

They find that neither of them have done much that the Frommer's would suggest. Katniss had been to the Empire State Building once, but it was a school trip. Peeta had been to all of the art museums, but he never paid. "It's a suggested donation, and I suggest they can have all the change in my left pocket" he rationalized. They have never been to the statue of liberty and neither of them can remember the last time they even set foot in Brooklyn or Queens. "We're going to the zoo, then" she says with an authority Peeta has grown to love. "Tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am" Peeta replies.

The D train is on the other side of town. Already Katniss thinks this is a mission. They pack a small orange backpack with water, some beef jerky and nuts to snack on, and Katniss doesn't bother to clean out a few things that have collected in the bottom of the bag like a tube of neosporin, a lighter, and a 5 in 1 cutting tool she got for free over the Internet. Should be enough to get them through an outing at the zoo without having to spend $5 on a bottle of water, since theyll only be gone a few hours. They wait at the front of the platform and notice a few other people waiting with them. A blonde chick with big boobs, a teenaged boy fiddling with a crude looking robot, a young muscly guy accompanied by a small thin girl that reminds her of Prim at that age. The train arrives and they all pile in. Katniss and Peeta sit in the middle of the car. They turn their attention toward each other, and politely ignore the other riders. By the time they get up to 145th street, the car has mostly cleared out, leaving about 25 people she'd guess. Everyone is seated and looking around at each other. Strange for subway ride. She glances to the ceiling and notices a small square of wavy looking air in the corner. As she opens her mouth to point it out to Peeta, he snakes his hand around her neck and pulls her into a kiss. Though they kiss all the time, there's noticeably more passion behind this one. He's eager, excited and... Hungry. She closes her eyes as he deepens their kiss. She hears a whooshing sound and she swears the air has gotten cleaner and easier to breathe. The distant sound of a breeze forces her to open her eyes and she breaks the kiss. She takes in her surroundings. The fluorescent lights of the train are gone and its dark, almost too dark to make out whats going on. The there's a faint dripping noise echoing in the background. She's sitting on the ground next to Peeta, who looks equally stunned by their sudden placement.

"Is this... a cave?" she asks sheepishly. She knows it's not possible.

X

"What the hell is going on here?" Katniss stands. "Ow..." she winces. There's a cut on her head above her eyebrow. It's healing but it still stings. "Where are we? What happened?" she smacks the side of her head. "My left ear is ringing. Oh my god."

Peeta stands too, equally confused. He groans. "unnghhh" he looks down at his leg and finds a wound. Also healing. Also painful. "um.. I don't know...are we in the zoo?"

"The zoo? What? We were just on the train. How'd we get in the fucking zoo, Peeta?"

"I don't know. I remember the train too. I kissed you. Then...nothing. Until now."

"WHY THE FUCK ARE WE IN A CAVE?"

"Shhh. Katniss. There could be bears or something."

None of Panem is privy to the sounds going on in the cave. The gamemeakers are listening though, unbeknownst to our heroes. And since Katniss and Peeta wake up from a lovers embrace and erupt into an argument, the camera is taken off them and put onto Cato, who has just finished dressing in his new suit of armor. Seneca decides Katniss and Peeta have taken too many blows to the head, and that it would be best to end the games soon. They drain the water from the river...

"Bears?!" she whispers... " Why are we in a cave of bears!?" she panics.

"I don't know. I don't know what's happening. Umm. Check your bag. See if theres a ticket or something. Maybe we fell in..."

"Both of us? In the middle of the day."

"I don't know!"

She picks up the small orange backpack and fishes around the contents. She finds a water bottle, nearly empty, iodine tablets, what looks like neosproin but its in a little metal container, some nuts and her 5 in 1 tool, which is covered with dried blood. She drops the metal onto the ground. "Eeew! What the hell is that?" Peeta picks up the tool, notices the blood and mouths "oh my god."

"We have to get out of this cave."

He peers over to the mouth of the cave and steps outside. It's a wooded area. Theres what looks like was once a stream and trees in the distance. He can hear song birds. They whistle. No pigeon cooing noises. This is not the city. This is not the zoo. He hurries back inside.

"Okay, Kat. I don't want to freak you out, but we are NOT in the zoo."

She blinks once. Twice. "...go on."

"We seem to be in the woods. I'm not sure how we got here, but I think it's best we go now. We both have injuries. We need help."

"Peeta, could we be hiding here?

"From what?"

"Maybe a who?"

Silence.

They look around the cave. No sign of animals. They find an empty syringe, and empty dishes, a sleeping bag. "Well, it looks like we've been at home for a while" she says. He sniffs the air "It recently rained." She finds a bow "is this mine?"

"I wouldn't know what to do with that. Can you shoot?"

"Yeah, actually. Varsity in high school, remember? Um. Do you feel well enough to walk? Your leg..."

"Yeah I'm good. My arm is sore too. Maybe the medicine was mine?"

"I'm kind of sore all over now that you mention in. Are these-" she touches her neck - "bee stings?"

"I have some of those too. Ugh. How's your ear?"

She notices the dried blood on her left side, making her hair sticky."Not good. We're filthy Peeta." She takes a swig of water and hands him the canteen. "And low on drinking water."

After a few more minutes of assessing their impossible situation. Stuck in the woods, dirty, injured, no water, no cell phone (really?), they decide to venture out. They walk along what used to be a water bed - its damp, like the water was recently displaced, and through the trees until they take sight of a lake. They're city kids, but they have sense enough to use the iodine tablets before drinking it down. They sit, confused long enough that they let their guard down a bit. The orange backpack is on the ground and Katniss sits with her feet in the water, rebraiding her hair.

The sound comes so suddenly, they barely have time to react. Growling in the distance. A figure appears. He's running toward them, with a knife in his hand. Katniss has her shoes on, her bow in hand, and she takes aim at the man. "Drop it, Fucker! I'll shoot!" she yells. Peeta stands next to her, his eyes wide. "Shit. Kat, he was on the train!" Katniss aims at his chest. "I don't have a choice here..." She let's her arrow fly. It bounces off of him, as though he is impenetrable. He gets closer and she reloads her bow - she notices she's dangerously low on ammo. The man passes them and they realize he's being chased. By wolves.

Huge wolves.

The take off after him. Katniss sprints almost leaving Peeta behind. They reach a meadow with a large golden structure in the middle. They try to climb it but it's hot to the touch. The wolves are getting closer though, and they know the heat of the metal will do less damage. So they brave it.

As soon as they reach the top, A fist connects with Peeta's face. Katniss slashes at him with an arrow. He reaches around and grabs Peeta, effectively pulling him into a head lock. Peeta's eyes lock on hers. She nods. In one motion,

Peeta slashes the man's hand with the knife side of the 5 in 1 tool and ducks. Katniss releases an arrow into his neck. He falls off the structure, dead.

A wolf leaps onto the tail end of the structure, and grabs a hold of Peeta's leg. She sends her last arrow into it's paw in an effort to save him, but it's too late. Another wolf appears and soon hovers over Katniss. It growls and lunges at her. She feels it's teeth sink into her neck and she sees Peeta pulled over the side by his leg.

"NO!" Katniss wakes with a start. She blinks and tries to figure out where she is. A white room. She smells antiseptic. A hospital. She's in a hospital. Where the hell is Peeta?

Prim walks into the room. "Oh my god! You're awake!"

"Yeah. What's going on here?"

"You've been asleep."

"How long?" the ringing in her ear has lessened. She can make out most of what Prim is saying.

Prim sighs. "3 days. We were so worried. Peeta is-"

"Peeta?! How's Peeta?"

"He's recovering too. He's two floors up."

"I have to see him." She stands. She shouldn't have. She's on the floor in two seconds. Prim is by her side and helps her back to bed. "I'll get him for you. Just wait."

"Thanks Ducky."

Prim pops outside of the room and alerts the doctors to Katniss's waking and asks them when Peeta can visit. Once they see her, and clear her, he can come back down, as long as his doctors agree. Prim return to Katniss, who has been sitting in silence since she left.

"What happened?"

"Um. An accident. On the train. The entire car was crushed. You and Peeta were the only ones who made it."

"Only ones?" She remembers. The little girl who reminded her of Prim. "How many?"

"22. Dead. Some injuries in the second car, but only casualties in the first."

"We didn't make it to the zoo?"

"The zoo? No. You didn't even make it to the bronx, Kat."

Doctors come and run a series of examinations on her. Some simple, some more uncomfortable. She's barely present for it in her mind. She's still trying to figure out just what happened. She asks about her bee stings. They look over her chart and say she hasn't been treated for any. After an hour or so, they ask if she's up to seeing any visitors. Peeta and Prim cannot wait to come in.

Peeta enters in a wheelchair, his left leg damaged below the knee. "That's where that mutt grabbed him" she thinks to herself. She meets his eyes and he nods. He makes sure no one can see as he reaches behind his back inside the chair. He retrieves an object and extends his hand to her.

The 5 in 1 tool. Still covered with blood.

X

Peeta uses a hand truck to bring in the last of his belongings from the u-haul. He's moving out of the dorms and into Katniss and Prim's place in the east village. In the months following the accident, Prim has been taking care of them. It's easier, she says, if they're in the same place. The past few months have been difficult. Their coursework all but forgotten as they endure surgeries, recovery, and physical therapy.

Katniss was the luckier of the two. She suffered blunt force trauma to the left side of her head and required several surgeries to restore the hearing in her left ear. She also had numerous cuts and contusions, leaving her with lingering pains - her tailbone is still sore to the touch months later. Peeta was even more badly banged up. He sustained massive blood loss from several wounds on his legs, and the damage below his left knee was so severe, doctors were forced to amputate his limb. He is still getting used to his prosthesis. It doesn't hurt like it used to, it's mostly sore, especially after a particularly difficult therapy session or when he does something stupid, like walk home from the west side.

Being the only two to walk away from a train crash, which claimed the lives of 22 others weighed heavily, and survivor's guilt begins to take a hold of them. Especially since they soon expect to receive a large settlement from the MTA. Their guilt is evident in their behavior. Peeta, happily cooking in the kitchen, has suddenly (accidentally?) sliced through his fingertips upon hearing news coverage of the accident. Katniss spent 3 hours staring at the train display at the Toys R Us window, only to spend the next week silent. They hesitate to take their doctors recommendations to seek mental support. They don't see how a psychiatrist can help them make sense of their situation. Not the train crash, not its aftermath. No, that's not what that have trouble understanding. It's the fact that they both experienced something altogether different. They found themselves in a cave. They were hunted. They were forced to kill. They were killed. And then, they were home, hearing about a train crash that neither of them is certain is real. It's best to keep the doctors out of this one. They have each other for support, and for now that's enough.

Mr. Mellark follows Peeta into the tiny 12th street 2 bedroom, carrying a basket of bread and pastries. "So, this is your new place, huh boy?"

"Yeah." Peeta rubs the back of his neck. He takes the basket and sets it on the counter. "It's small. I know. But, she's here." Mr. Mellark smiles at his youngest. Peeta is the first of his boys to commit to such a serious relationship. He's proud. "Your brothers need to learn from you. Your mother and I are proud."

Mr. Mellark hugs Katniss, who has just emerged from unpacking in the bedroom, then Peeta and reminds them to save some of the iced sugar cookies for Prim before rushing out the door. As he exits the building, he passes a grey eyed gentleman carrying two piles of mail.

Peeta unrolls a large poster with the Yankees logo in its familiar white and blue. He tries not to think about the fact that he's never been to a game or even seen the new stadium. He tries not to think about the fact that it's in the Bronx. He simply unrolls the poster, wrinkled and torn having been in the dorms for 3 years, thinks about this year's starting line up and looks for a suitable place to hang it in the living room.

"It doesn't go with anything here," Katniss says, her distaste clear.

"Are you suggesting something?" Peeta gives her a sideways glance.

"How about inside the hallway closet?"

"Stop. I love this poster!" he picks a bare slab of wall and tapes the left corner. He fiddles with the right. "Is it straight?" He moves it an inch. "Now?"

Katniss sits on the couch, not bothering to look in his general direction. "mmhmm, that's fine."

Peeta tapes the corner, takes a few steps back and finds its crooked. Really crooked.

"Kat, c'mon!"

"Sorry, Peeta. I just hate that thing. Can't we get you a new one? After this one's birthday party of course, it's turning 5 this year, right?"

Peeta pulls the poster down and walks over to her holding it up in front of her. "This is a collectors item" he says as he waves a hand in front of it.

"Pfftt! I see those for sale all the time on the street. For ten bucks," she retorts. "Without rips or crusted stuff... like this," she points to a dried white stain. "What IS that? You shouldn't be so sentimental about your cum stains."

He widens his eyes at her. "That mouth is going to get you into trouble."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about my mouth?"

Peeta tosses the poster over the back of the couch. He stands in front of her, unbuttons his jeans and grabs ahold of the zipper. "Put it to good use" he answers as he unzips.

Katniss smiles and licks her lips. She leans forward, sliding a finger along inside of the elastic of his boxer briefs. "What do you want me to do, Peeta?"

He pulls his pants and underwear down to his thighs. "Lick the tip."

She complies. She leans forward and flicks her tongue across his slit, tasting him. His hand rests on the back of her head, messing up her braid as she takes another taste.

"Sit down," she suggests. She knows he'll be more comfortable off his feet. In seconds, he sits on the couch beside her and she drops to her knees and swings around landing in front of him. He leans back and "rrrriiiipp" he tears the poster in half.

"Guess that's the end of that," she giggles. He doesn't care. He just wants her mouth on him again.

She wraps her hand around him and his flesh hardens beneath her touch. She drags the flat of her tongue from the base to the tip before wrapping her mouth around the head and swirling her tongue around in circles. He rocks his hips, gently thrusting into her mouth.

The knock at the door startles them both.

Katniss is mostly clothed, so she jumps up, wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, and makes her way to the door. She buttons up her shirt and quickly smooths out her hair as she walks. She looks through the peephole to find Gale on the other side. She takes a breath and opens the door.

"Hey, neighbor" his grey eyes meet hers and he smiles.

"Hey" she returns his smile.

"Brought your mail." He extends her a pile of papers held together with a rubber band followed by a magazine. Odd. She doesn't have any subscriptions. certainly not to sports illustrated. She looks at the mailing address. Peeta Mellark. She rolls her eyes. She looks back up at Gale. His eyes hold an emotion she can't quite read.

"Thanks."

Gale opens his mouth as if to say something, but is cut off by Peeta coming to the door, pants finally on and zipped.

"Hey, man."

Gale nods.

Gale watches as Peeta takes the magazine from Katniss's hands and gives her a peck on the cheek. "See ya, dude" he says to Gale as he walks back into the living room. Gale notices for the first time the slightly dischelevd state of Katniss's dress, the blush on her cheeks, the way she brings the knuckle of her index finger to the corner of her mouth and ...wipes. Peeta didnt mean to, but he has effectively marked his territory. He couldn't have been more clear if he'd peed on her.

"See you around" says Gale as he turns and walks in the opposite direction. Katniss waves to his back.

Katniss walks back into the living room and sits down next to Peeta on the couch, who is flipping through his magazine. He puts it down to his right side and turns to her. "Where were we?" he says as he leans in and kisses her. When he deepens the kiss, she places her hands on this chest and pushes him back gently.

"We should really move to the bedroom. Prim will be home any minute and we've traumatized her enough."

Its true. They have. Their coupling has become something of a nuisance for Prim, who walks in on them more times than she cares to count. The worst was 2 weeks after her 18th birthday. She came home to find Katniss bent over the kitchen table, Peeta driving into her as she screamed his name. Since that...incident, they've agreed to keep their love making restricted to their bedroom.

X

Katniss and Peeta live within walking distance of the walkways that run along the FDR. They decide to wander a bit.

As they walk along the drive Peeta notices a small wavy square of air underneath a large green structure that acts as an overpass walkway from the avenue to the walk along the water.

"Katniss." he breathes. "Do you see that?"

Katniss's eyes widen in fear. "I've seen that before. On the train. Just before -"

"I've seen it too. A long time ago."

Katniss cautiously takes a step forward. Everything seems okay. Peeta follows and shortly they're kneeled before the square. It hovers just off the island. Peeta grabs a pebble and tosses it into the square. It passes straight through. He takes another an tosses it just outside the square, only to have it bounce back. "It's like a force field." he observes.

"Do you feel that?" Katniss asks, furrowing her brows and looking at him. "Wind. Cold wind."

Peeta grabs a stick and extends it through the square. And leaves it for a moment. He pulls it back to find it covered in snow. "It's the middle of July. THIS is snow" he says. Captain Obvious. "Let's move." Peeta and Katniss walk hand in hand along the water toward the bottom of the island. Along the way, they spot several more squares. It doesn't take long for them to gather that they surround the island. Peeta's leg is starting to chaff, so they sit at the beginning of the Brooklyn bridge. They've walked much further than they should have, from alphabet city down past city hall. Peeta assures Katniss that he's fine. He's got some painkillers in his pocket and a balm to help with the dry skin. He'll simply rest and then they can be on their way.

"Peeta. I don't think we can leave New York. I mean, I've never wanted to. I've never thought about it. But, I don't think we can." She brings her palms to her face "Are we trapped here?"

Peeta considers her question carefully for a moment. He shrugs "Better than being trapped there."

She nods. "But if we are. Stuck, I mean. What do those force fields mean?"

"Well, I think we can pass through it freely, just like that stick. But do we want to? Remember those wolves? Maybe the city is a safe haven?" Peeta struggles to maintain his optimism.

"So we're on the inside of something. Why? Who is keeping us here? Is everyone stuck? Same as we are?" Katniss is starting to speak too fast. Her words are running together. Peeta wraps his hand around her waist and pulls her to him.

"Shhh." he comforts. "Come on. "

They stand and walk to the bridge, they notice a small square about 6 feet ahead of them.

"Together?" he asks. She kisses him on the cheek. "Together" she responds, as they walk across the Brooklyn bridge.

X

Their eyes flutter shut as they feel a gust of cold wind. The air changes, same as it did last time. And they open their eyes to get their bearings.

"Where are we?" Katniss wonders.

The air is cool, there's snow on the ground and they hear a low hum. They turn around to find they are standing not two feet from an electrified fence, a wavy square visible just on the other side.

"I don't know. But...There's our way back... if we can get to it. C'mon." he pulls her forward.

They walk along the street. It's cobblestoned, and old. There's a faint layer of soot on the houses in the distance making the snow appear grey. They walk along the road until they see a sign on a building up ahead that says "Mellark Bakery."

"Seems a good place to start." Peeta muses and squeezes Katniss's hand. They walk cautiously until they approach the door. This bakery looks nothing like the one on bleeker. The storefront is dirty, the sign worn, and the line? Well, there's no line. The bleeker bakery is newly renovated and usually has a line out the door this time of day. Something is terribly wrong. He opens the door and sees his mother. She sits on the other side of the counter and she looks terrible. She's got bags under her eyes, shes wearing rags, and her hair is discheveled. She scowls when they come through the door. Peeta's hair stands on end.

"What is that Seam slut doing here? Get her out of my sight! Just because you're engaged now doesn't mean I want to look at her!" she says and shoots daggers at Katniss.

Engaged? This catches them totally off guard. Mrs. Mellark loves Katniss. Doesn't she?

Doesn't she?

"Why you choose such filth, I'll never understand. Just get out of here!" she continues. "Go fuck your little Seam slut back in Victor's Village and leave us in peace."

Unable to find any words, they simply turn around and leave.

"Well. THAT was um... Interesting." Katniss says as she gazes down at her shoes. Her clothing has changed since their arrival. As has Peeta's. They're dressed for winter. Their threads appear to be of better quality than she saw Mrs. Mellark wearing.

"THAT wasn't my mother." Peeta intertwined their fingers. "But, I do think I've met that woman before." he brings hs fingertips to his face. He recalls a rolling pin.

Unaware that the wheels are turning in Peeta's head, Katniss shifts her weight from side to side, feeling out the quality of her shoes. They're well-made. It's cold and there's snow on the ground but her feet are warm and dry.

"What does Seam slut mean?" She asks.

Peeta shakes his head, bringing himself back from the dream. Memory. Whatever."Hell if I know. Or care."

"Victor's Village then?" Katniss asks.

They walk along the road not quite sure where Victor's Village is, or even what it is. After a few blocks, they run into Gale from 2B. He asks them why they aren't headed home, pointing his finger over their shoulders. They take that as their cue and say theyre headed there now.

"Wait. Catnip." Gale says.

"What the hell did he just call me?" she thinks to herself. "Yeah?"

"Can I come by later?" His eyes meet Peeta's"... To talk?"

Katniss glances over to Peeta. He shrugs. She turns back to Gale. "um... Yeah. You know where to find me. Right?"

"I always do."

After a few blocks, Peeta leans into Katniss and whispers "I'm not sure I like that."

Katniss simply replies "Then don't leave my side." she squeezes his hand.

They reach what must be Victor's Village and find rows of large houses, more beautiful than any others theyve seen in this place. Only 3 of them have smoke rising from their chimneys.

"Eenie. Meanie. Minie Moe..." Katniss jests."Let's just pick the one on the end." it's the least cared for with glass bottles littered on the lawn.

They walk up to the first house and knock. Receiving no answer, they turn the knob and find the door open. They walk inside and their senses are assaulted. Katniss brings her fingertips to her nose as her gaze settles on Professor Abarnathy.

"Professor!" she yells. The man is sound asleep.

"Hey!" she tries again and nudges him with her foot, he startles awake, kicking his chair behind him and wielding a knife. They both jump back, ready to make a quick exit. He slashes about in the air, eyes wild and struggling to focus. He looks to Peeta, then back to Katniss. "Aw, damn it. Whatever it is, figure it out yourself, Sweetheart. Get the hell out of my house!"

Sweetheart, Katniss considers. This makes her thinks his attitude is only so deep. "What's your poison?" she says as she makes her way into the house hoping she exudes confidence as she searches for the kitchen. "The usual. White liquor and nightmares" their Professor replies sarcastically. She finds a bottle under the sink and shot glasses in the cupboard. She pours the professor and herself a shot and tips the bottle toward Peeta. He nods, so she pours him one too. She makes her way back into the living room with 3 shots, and the bottle, as she kicks garbage out of her way. She hands Peeta a glass, which he downs immediately and lowers herself to a squat in front of the professor.

"I know the feeling" she says as she hands him a glass.

His eyes narrow at her and he takes the glass from her hand. He watches as she throws back the shot, flinching only slightly.

"Do you, now? Since when do you two drink?"

"Since now." Peeta says in a stern voice the professor didn't know he possessed.

"Well, hot damn! Let's have us a party!" the professor extends his glass to Katniss and she pours him another.

"Abernathy." He flinches. She guesses this isn't how she usually addresses him. He downs the liquor. "I need you to answer some questions for us. They'll seem. Strange."

"Okay." He settles back down into his chair, making himself comfortable.

"What's the Seam?" Katniss asks.

Professor Abanathery takes a deep breath. This is a strange question. He considers carefully and replies "It's our soot covered past. We done?"he extends his glass again.

"No." says Peeta. "Where are we now?"

Abernathy looks between them. Perhaps they're drunk. He watches as they take their second shots, out of his bottle. He stands up and snatches the bottle from Katniss's hands. "You'd best not have anymore sweetheart. I'm running low." He shakes the liquid in the bottle. "Go home."

"Home?" Katniss queries.

"Yeah. Home. 2 doors down. Have your mother straighten you out."

"My...mother?" Katniss's eyes widen. Her mother is dead. And if her mother in this place is anything like Peeta's then she'd rather skip that family reunion.

Abernathy holds open the front door. "Actually. You should probably sleep it off at the boy's house, wouldn't want you scaring Prim with your smell."

"Prim!" Katniss sighs.

"My. House?" Peeta repeats.

Abernathy looks intently into Peeta's eyes. He can tell he isn't drunk. Just very confused. "Next door. Keys under the mat. You need me to draw you a map?"

"No. I think we can...We'll be fine." Peeta says as he crosses the threshold.

"Yeah, well. Get. I'll, um, be along this evening. After I sleep" Abernathy offers.

Katniss simply nods as she exits the house.

Abernathy watches as they slowly walk to Peeta's house. They retrieve the key, and Katniss nervously looks around as Peeta fumbles with the lock. They disappear into the house. "Well how do you like that?" he wonders aloud to himself. "How do you suppose they got here?"

X

Once through the door, Katniss collapses into Peeta's arms. "Was this a mistake? Are we in danger?"

He tips her chin up and meets her lips with a kiss. "Not as long as we stay together. Now come on. This is my house, right? Theres got to be something here that will give us clues about what's going on here. Lets look around."

Peeta walks into the kitchen. He knows where it is because the house has the same set up as Abernathy's. He looks around the kitchen. Clearly someones been baking here. From the set up on the counter - metal tin of flour to the right, rolling pin to the left - it was him.

Katniss walks over to a bookshelf in the living room. The books are tattered and old and she's careful as she drags a finger down the spines, one by one. She stops when she sees the words "Encyclopedia" and "Panem." "Pan -em" she sounds out. She pulls the book out, sits on the couch and flips through it.

Peeta's voice is behind her. "Well, thats definitely my kitchen. What's this?"

"An Encyclopedia. Old school, right? I haven't seen one in years. It looks so old...but look at the date."

Peetas eyes widen. "Oh my god."

"Yes! According to this, there hasn't been a "New York City" in 200 years. We're in a place called Pan...em. In an outlying ...district. I'm trying to see which one. But I need more info about where we are. I'd love gps right now. Even if it thinks I'm in the east river. "

Peeta only just notices his iPhone is missing. "Where'd all the technology go? This place seems a hundred years behind us."

"Umm, maybe it has something to do with the war on this page?" she points to the book in her lap. "Let's see if we can-"

The knock at the door startles them both.

Peeta is the first to compose himself. He walks over to the door and opens it.

Gale from 2B stands on the other side.

"Catnip here?"

"umm... Yeah... Why are you -"

"Thanks, man." Gale bushes abruptly past him. Peeta's makes fists at his sides. He doesn't act though. It's best they get the lay of the land for now.

Gale moves swiftly as he picks Katniss up and spins her around. "I missed you, Catnip!" she's startled. Peeta watches intently, but doesn't sense any immediate danger. Just jealousy. He pushes the feeling aside. Even Katniss has relaxed some once Gale puts her down and smiles at her. Peeta catches her eyes and points toward the door with his thumb. He takes this as an opportunity to gather more clues, and Gale seems like he'll reveal more to Katniss than to him anyway. He shouldn't worry, he tells himself. He looks so much like her. He's probably her cousin.

Peeta steps outside.

The old man is quiet is his approach, and sits down the steps of the house next to Peeta.

"You could live a thousand lifetimes and never deserve him."

"What?" Peeta says as he takes in the sight of Abernathy.

"I said that to her. Once. Only, I was half right. It seems the one you're living, she does deserve you."

"Abernathy, I-"

"Haymitch. Call me Haymitch. While we're...here." he takes another swig from the bottle in his hands, and sits down next to Peeta. "It's true you know. You could live a thousand lifetimes. And you do."

Peeta looks at him, confusion growing. "This is my next life?"

Abernathy sighs "Next. Last. I don't know. I only know its ...another."

X

The door closes behind Peeta moments before Gale cups Katniss's jaw and pulls her in for a kiss. She pushes him away, and looks at the door, scared that Peeta might have seen. She's suddenly very upset that he stepped out.

"He's not here, Catnip. What are you worried about anyway? He knows about us."

He claims her mouth again, his tongue running across the seam of her lips, demanding she part them and his arms wrap around her waist. It only lasts a second, but she can feel his hardness pressing against her. She pushes him away again.

"Us?" her mouth hangs open. "We're having an affair?" she takes two steps back.

"An affair? You make it sound so formal." he laughs.

He's right. She's not married to Peeta, in NYC or Panem. But she's committed. The idea of being with anyone else feels wrong. "But if you're asking me who you've promised yourself to then you would be correct. It's me, and not the townie."

Gale grimaces in the direction of the door. He takes a step closer and reaches out to touch her hair. She struggles to process his words.

"I missed you while you were on tour. The way you smell." He takes her hand and brings it up to his nose, inhaling deeply. She pulls it back. "You looked so beautiful. When I saw him propose to you, I nearly lost my mind."

He takes another step forward. She takes one step back.

Her mind is racing, she can barely process her own thoughts. She loves Peeta, has ever since he first gave her a loaf of bread. Gale is. Gale isn't even anything. He just lives in the building. He's her neighbor. He brings up her mail to be polite is all. But that's not what it's like here.

"Not here" she whispers, mostly to herself.

Gale stills and he tries to meet her eyes. She stares intently at the floor. He sighs. "Okay." He walks toward the door. "I'll be at your house waiting for you then."

She's never dreaded going home more.

Gale opens the door and steps between Peeta and Haymitch, nodding at both of them. Katniss steps outside and sits on the other side of Peeta. The Three watch as Gale knocks on the door to Katniss's house and smiles as someone lets him in.

"I hope I have clothes here" Katniss says to Peeta. He gives her a puzzled look. "Later." she promises.

"Actually. Now." Haymitch interrupts. "Let's take a walk. Not safe to talk in the houses."

They walk through the town until they reach a clearing.

"You gonna tell him, sweetheart? This goes better if it's all out in the open." Haymitch says.

Peeta looks toward Katniss, more confused than ever. Katniss looks him squarely in the eye. She's done nothing wrong, after all.

"Gale kissed me." She turns to Haymitch? "How did you know?"

He smiles in response.

"Did you kiss him back, Katniss?" Peeta clenches his jaw, trying to be calm.

"No! ...not just now. But I have before. Or she has before. This is all so confusing. It's like there's another girl. Another Katniss. And she lives here. That's her house. And SHE kissed Gale. Not me."

"So. This other Katniss. Where is she now?" Peeta asks mockingly.

"She's here. She's there. It's all the same. You're living two lives. More actually. You're only aware of the two. Try not to think about it too much. It'll give you a headache." Haymitch explains.

"So, what's real?" Katniss asks.

"Well. I suppose whatever you choose." He turns his head to the sky. "Look I don't control this thing. I'm a piece in the game too."

He sighs and glances back down to meet their eyes, hungry for an explanation.

"I was playing in a park on riverside drive. My brother lost his ball and it almost went over into the water. I reached out for it and when I stood back up I was standing at the edge of a cliff. When I found other people, people I'd seen in the park that day, I had to... Kill. God damn I need a drink." He pulls his flask from his pocket and continues. "I found a way to come and go. I've um..got business on both sides."

"You're from New York?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah. I'm a native, same as you. Only not the same, right? Guess you didn't expect to learn about a place called Panem in you world cultures class, huh?"

"So you are him. Professor Abernathy." Katniss asks.

He nods. "Call me Haymitch here."

" That place. We've been there." Katniss admits. "We've...killed too."

"I know." Haymitch states flatly.

"So wait, you knew about Gale. And you just sat there on the steps with me?" Peeta raises his voice.

"I knew sweetheart here could handle it. And you did. Didn't you, girl?"

"Yes. But-"

"But what?" Peeta interrupts.

"I. Well, I don't feel like myself. I refused him, Peeta. But my mind and my body seemed, well... Conflicted." Her gaze is downcast.

"Conflicted?" Peeta repeats.

"Why did you tense when we saw him on the street, Hmm? Gale from 2B has never gotten any kind of reaction from you. Something's different here. We are different. Our bodies. We're... We're..."

"You're younger." Haymitch reveals. "For starters. Prim is 12 here. How old is she in New York?"

"She just turned 18. How old are we?"

"Old enough. Look you've been through a lot here. I'm guessing you know some of it." They nod in unison. "...experienced some of it?"

"Yes."

Haymitch takes a breath and speaks quickly and low. "Listen up lovebirds, shit is about to get real here. You don't know about this place. About the things you're involved in. No one will blame you if you want to hitch the next wavy square out of here." The chink in the armor. He knows about it too. "But consider this. I stay. Because I can put a stop to..." He looks around to be sure they aren't being watched. "Go back to Peeta's house. Read about Panem, and learn about your personal histories here and let me know what you decide."

Peeta and Katniss look at each other. Haymitch turns back toward Victor's Village and pauses.

" I understand the difficulty of this decision given your...relationship. There."

Haymitch finishes and walks to the village alone. Peeta and Katniss stand in the cold clearing long after Haymitch's shape disappears. Long after their expensive clothing stops protecting them from the cold. And long after the silence has grown uncomfortable.

Safely back in Peeta's house (with the door locked and the spare key removed from under the mat) Katniss and Peeta sit in front of the fire discussing what they learned about Panem and The Hunger Games. They are careful to speak in a sort of shorthand that only two in love as they can share.

"the games." he starts.

"we won." she replies.

"I lost..." he sighs.

"never" she breathes.

He runs a hand through his hair. His blonde curls messy on top of his head.

"stay..." she begs.

"always." he smiles.

They retreat upstairs and open the door to one of the bedrooms. It's been converted into an art studio. Peeta's paintings are everywhere. He's painted the games, he's painted Katniss. He's even painted the manhattan skyline.

"I feel like I'm not supposed to show you these" he chuckles. " I love you so much here. I can feel it. It...hurts though."

He traces the lips on a painting of Katniss, painted by his hand, and yet not.

"I know you're mine, and I still feel how you love me there. But it's different here. Do you feel the difference too?"

She lowers her gaze to the floor. "I love you. And. The longer were here the more confused I feel." She hates herself. The only thing she's ever been sure of is loving Peeta.

"Is it Gale?"

"I don't know."

It's true, she doesn't. She hasn't even been home yet. She doesn't know what this life held for her. She looks at the paintings, the evidence of his life here. Peeta lives alone. His life is infinitely emptier than it is in New York. Here, he was abused. Here, no one volunteered for him. Here his family is distant and ashamed of him. Because of her? No. But it feels that way. She feels love. But she doesn't know what that love means. She doesn't know how she feels about him in this life. If she loves him because she owes him something. If she needs him to live.

He takes her hand and pulls her out of the studio. He breathes better instantly when they reach the door to his bedroom. He opens the door and pulls her to him looking down into her grey eyes. She licks her lips and he lets out a low growl from the back of his throat as he kisses her. The kiss is passionate. He's exploring what it means to be here, in this life, in these bodies. He wants her more than he ever has, and for some reason he's afraid he'll scare her off, lose her somehow. They remove their clothing and he trails kisses to her flesh as its exposed. Her sweater falls to the floor in time with a kiss to her shoulder, her pants in time with a kiss to her hip.

"Kat, I need to taste you."

He lowers her to the bed and she lays on her back. He pulls her body closer to the edge of the bed and he kneels in front of her. He props her feet up over his shoulders and takes a deep breath as he presses his nose to her mound of flesh. "I love the way you smell" the vibrations of his voice cause her to giggle and squirm. He asks "Do you want me to taste you?"

"Yes, Peeta." she exhales

He flicks his tongue lightly against a sensitive bundle of nerve at the apex of her things. He feels her flinch and moan at the contact and the blood rushes from his head and collects in between his legs. He wants to stroke himself but he's too worked up. So he merely bucks his hips gently as he extends the flat of his tongue against her folds. He repeats the motions until her hears her moan.

" Katniss. I need to hear you scream my name." he licks her again. "I want to hear it when I make you come. Do you understand me?"

He traces her lips with his tongue. "Yes, Peeta. Make me scream for you." she moans.

"Who's making you wet, Katniss?" he devours her with enthusiasm.

"You are. I'm so...wet for you. Ahh. God, don't stop. Mmmm."

With her words, he finds his release. It streams onto the floor, and he continues to lick her. She hasn't noticed that he came, too busy catching her breath from the tongue lashing shes receiving. Shes having trouble riding out the sensations too. Peeta's not sure what about their dirty talk got him so worked up, but it's not like him to lose control.

He dips his tongue in and out of her shallowly and quickly. His hand finds its way to her nub and he applies gentle pressure directly to it. She's there, at his mercy. She screams "Yes! Peeta! Peet! Ah! Damn!" as her orgasm cascades over her. He laps her juices, never quenching his thirst for her.

He's hard again. He stands positioning himself at her entrance, ready to push into her. She sighs "I love you...fuck me slowly" and he slides his tip into her. He wants to savor this moment - he's not sure why - and he's already feeling his release build up again. He slides in further. Her moans of passion come a a halt and he feels resistance.

"Ouch. What the hell?" she gasps as a sharp pain appears in her belly. One she hasn't felt since - oh no.

"Oh my god. Stop."

Peeta halts his movements. He steadies his breath and withdraws from her. They sit side by side on the bed.

"I think I'm a... This body hasn't..."

She remembers Gale's words from earlier that day. He said she'd promised herself to him. Peeta replays his release, his inability to hold it back any longer, his super quick recovery.

"We're virgins?" Peeta whispers.

Just then they hear the front door slam at Katniss's house. Gale screams a string of profanity to the sky.

The phone rings. Peeta rushes downstairs and picks it up. It's Haymitch.

"Hello?"

"God damn boy, that sounded great. Didnt know you had it in you. But, you do know her mama lives next door, right? And judging by the Hawthorne boy's exit, the whole house heard you."

Shit.

"Put your dick away and get over here. Both of you."

X

Haymitch opens the door and shakes his head, "So. You find out you're teenagers and start acting like them too?" he accuses.

"To be fair, it always sounds like that" Katniss says as she plops herself down on Haymitch's couch.

"Not helping, Kat" Peeta smiles knowingly.

"No, sweetheart it doesn't. You know what it usually sounds like here? Crickets!"

"You're telling me" she mutters under her breath.

"I'm too old for this shit." Haymitch slumps onto the armchair in the corner.

"Aw, c'mon. You can't be a day over 40 here, old man." Peeta says as he pops into the kitchen. "Got anything to eat? This metabolism is killing me!"

"Just the bread you - he. You - baked yesterday. If you're going to hang around here you'll need to earn your keep. You bake in New York?"

"mmhmm" he says. "There seems to be a lot of overlap." Peeta observes. "Katniss's archery, my baking, your...mentoring and teaching us."

"Well, we are who we are, boy." Haymitch catches Katniss's eyes. "You'd do well to remember that."

She knows what he's said is important. "Why are we here, Haymitch?" She leans forward and rests her elbows on her knees.

"Because, sweetheart. We're going back in." He calls to Peeta "Boy, bring white!"

"This shit is gasoline" Peeta yells back. He didn't hear the exchange between Katniss and Haymitch. He doesn't feel the tension rising. He doesn't notice that the two of them are balls deep in a staring contest.

"Help us," Katniss whispers.

**Okay well, that's as far as I got before changing gears. Feel free to read "Good Thing We're Allies" if you were enjoying this universe. Reviews are love.**


End file.
